Talk:Chancellor of the Klingon High Council
Removed I removed non-canon chancellors to a background section. In cases where a relevant non-canon citation exists, please do not add it to the article body or the list, please remove it to a background section. Also, external links dealing with non-canon versions should probably be avoided, if you want to link to the non-canon wiki, try linking to their Klingon chancellors article -- it is more relevant to this article (Kaarg himself is relevant to "Serpents Among the Ruins" and "The Art of the Impossible", more than he is to this article) -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 16:28, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Incorrect name "Chancellor of the High Council (Klingon)" should be the title for it, as that would be what the culture calls the position. Any dispute on this? --ChrisK 04:55, 7 April 2006 (PDT) Worf in Should Worf be included in this list between Gowron and Martok? He did hold the position for a few moments at the very least. AarrowOM 00:30, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :I agree, Worf was never Chancellor. They wanted him to be Chancellor, but he never accepted it and so I don't think he should be counted. It went from Gowron to Martok. TJ Spyke 17:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::According to Klingon tradition, it passed to Worf once he killed Gowron. The length of his tenure is not relevant. In the US some states have had governors which only served for a day or even less, and are still counted as a governor.--31dot 20:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I cannot agree, 31dot. Worf rejected that tradition. It isn't a matter of "well he was Chancellor for a few seconds," it's a matter of "he rejected Klingon tradition and didn't become Chancellor, passing the title to Martok." --OuroborosCobra talk 00:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Worf's opinion is only relevant to his actions, not to what befell him. The other Klingons in the room seemed to accept it, as it is the way they do things. If President Obama needs to have surgery and has to be put out, Joe Biden can say "I don't want to be Acting President", but it doesn't change the fact that he is until he passes it off.--31dot 00:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure Joe Biden can, easily. He can say, "I don't want to be president, the Speaker of the House is." There, done. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sidestepping US constitutional law for now, the intent of the writers was for Worf to actually be chancellor. A deleted scene had Ezri and Worf having a drink at Quarks', with Ezri toasting "Chancellor Worf" and the Klingon noting that "My reign was...brief". Significantly, he says, "In truth... all I could think of was my father. I wish he could've known that his son became chancellor... even if only for a moment." You can read it here. . According to Ron Moore, the scene was cut for time. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::That's great, but it WAS cut, which means we can't treat it as canon. Right now we have "Worf, you're Chancellor," followed by "No, I'm not, he is." --OuroborosCobra talk 14:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Do wish they'd had that scene though. Would have been cool. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Improvement on The Klingon Chancellor Article is needed!!! I think this could be such a good article if some with all the right resources and the time needed to do a good job with it. :What do you believe needs improving or is missing? If you wish you can be bold and make changes yourself, or suggest changes here. --31dot 19:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) List of references AFAIK, the following is the complete list of references. The DS9 episodes are not in any particular order, as there's just so many of them and I'm hectically busy, at the moment. --Defiant 19:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC) * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (unscripted) ** (unscripted) ** (unscripted) * * ** ** ** ** ** Kol-Sha I don't believe that Kol-Sha should be listed as a Chancellor. No one outside of the people in the room(who all died except for L'Rell and Voq/Tyler who won't tell anyone) was aware that he had tried to take over. With Worf, Worf killed Gowron in front of many Klingons(whom he did not kill) so others were aware of this. Instead of listing Kol-Sha as a Chancellor this article should just mention that he attempted to take over. People have to be aware that he is Chancellor in order for him to be Chancellor(I don't mean in terms of our POV but in terms of legitimacy as a ruler). I can sit here in my room and say I'm the President of the United States but it doesn't mean anything unless others think I am President. 31dot (talk) 10:47, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :I'm fine with just saying he tried to take over. - 13:14, February 1, 2019 (UTC)